


SPARK of Passion

by shikashake2011



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Come as Lube, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Spark has a really Big Dick, after sex cuddles, dorky boyfriends, electric play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikashake2011/pseuds/shikashake2011
Summary: Spark and Go decide to experiment in the bedroom. Spark is all the more eager to try and Go is apprehensive. What will happen with electric is introduced into their sex life?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonrio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonrio/gifts).



> Thanks to Sonrio's new post, I got the urge to write this wonderfully smutty fanfiction! I hope everyone enjoys! :D

“Are you really sure about this Spark?” Go asked, raising his eyebrow at the mysterious box his loving boyfriend had in his sly, little hands. Not that Sparks hands were small. They were fucking amazing.

Emphasis on the fucking.

“It’s a TENS unit, Go!” Spark said, excitement running in his voice.

“What the hell is a TENS unit then Spark?”

“Its awesome! See these pads? This device sends electric pulses rhythemically through them stimulating the muscles, causing them to contract and stretch.” He explained. “Now just hear me out. Imagine how this would feel on your most… sensitive areas.” Spark winked.

Go flushed. Now he saw where this was going. Spark had an unhealthy obsession with electrical type Pokemon, and obviously wanted to bring that into the bedroom.

“What am I going to do with you?” He said, palming his face to hide his blush.

Was it bad that he was secretly excited to try and getting shocked during sex?

Maybe he had been hit by Fearow’s Discharge one to many times.

That would explain a lot about Spark…

“Come on Go, you know you want it.” Spark smirked. He knew he had his loving boyfriend in his fingers. He had taken a couple months to slowly ease into this conversation and he had already purchased the equipment. There would be no way Go would say no!

“Well… If you REALLY want too Spark…” Go muttered. Before he knew it, Go was getting drug into the bedroom.

“You won’t regret this!” Spark exclaimed.

“I am so going to regret this…” Go muttered sarcastically.

* * *

 

“There we go!” Spark said, swiping his arm to wipe the sweat above his brow.

“Uh Spark, are you sure this is how it is supposed to be done?” Go asked, raising a brow. His wrists were tied together above his head and to the headboard, his legs spread and completely naked.

“Oh I’m definitely sure that’s how it’s supposed to be done!” Spark admired. Go’s rippling stomach, tone pecs, flexed arms, and slightly hard dick! How could he not be happy with this sight!

“So. Now what?” He asked. While he didn’t mind being tied up, he was slightly nervous about this new device.

“Now I put these one! Sorry if they’re cold, they’re pre-gelled so I don’t have to do anything!” Spark said as he peeled the plastic screening. Go nodded and Spark started placing the five strips. Two on his nipples, one above Go’s cock, and the other two on his inner thighs.

“Perfection!” Spark smiled.

Go just rolled his eyes. Spark should not be this excited to try something new for sex. Sex was sex. Even if it was mind blowingly wonderful and OH MY GOD Spark’s dick caused the best orgasms.

“You ready, I’m going to start you on the lowest setting” Spark said, leaning up to give Go a deep, passionate kiss. His reaction was immediate and more than Spark could have hoped for once the dial was turned on. The electrical pulses shot through the pads and made Go gasp into the kiss, moaning out lewdly as his most sensitive places were jolted.

“SparkkkkkkkkK!” Go gasped out, the pulsing making him squirm.

Oh wow! That was such a great expression. Spark couldn’t tear his eyes away from Go, his muscled body arching, lustful moans shaking out, and cock hard.

Oh!

Moving down, Spark licked a long hot strip from the base of Go’s cock to the very tip, taking it into his mouth and giving it a hard suck. “SPARK!” Go cried out, trying to arch up and move but he was strapped down tight.

Spark didn’t stop – more like he couldn’t. Tonight was all about Go’s pleasure and he was going to make sure he had the best orgasm of his life… Well, the best couple.

Spark was more than energetic about Pokémon.

He worked Go’s hard dick, lathering it up and sucking him down, ending at his balls where he paid the most attention to stimulate him.

“Spark! I can’t… NO!!! I’m gonna…” Go squirmed, a tight coil in his stomach churning and twisting until it finally snapped. Go came, shooting hard enough to coat his abs in his thick white seed.

“Oh! That was so fast!” Spark said, awestruck by the sight. Go started to whimper as the rhythmic pulses kept shooting through his body. He had just come and was oh so sensitive.

“Looks like you made a mess there Go.” Sparked hum, lifting his mouth away from Go’s cock and lick his abs, cleaning the ridges of muscle thoroughly.

It was all that Go could do to not scream. His body was overly sensitive now and Spark was just making it worse. No, it wasn’t worse… It was heaven and hell at the same time.

“Spark, please, let me go!” He whimpered and squired harder against the ties, but they just wouldn’t budge.

“Now Go, just give it a minute and I promise to make you feel even better!” Spark encouraged as he grabbed the lube, spreading a generous amount on his hands.

“But Sparkkkkk?” Go whined, spazzing out as Spark’s finger drifted down and started probing at his entrance. He loved Spark, he truly did. But his sexual appetite was going to drive him insane.

“Come on Go, I know you can handle it. You’re my boyfriend right! You can handle anything!” Spark encouraged as he slowly worked his finger inside Go. He shivered at just the thought of entering Go and fucking him senseless.

He just couldn’t wait for that.

Slowly and methodically, Spark worked open his boyfriend. Each and every gasp, mewl, and whimper made Spark work faster and faster, until he was fucking his boyfriend with his three fingers. Go was ecstatic with pleasure. Spark’s fingers were working him open, grazing that special spot inside him and that him constantly arch up. The electrical impulses had started to feel amazing again and his cock swell up, the combination of Sparks fingers fucking into his tight ass and the electric were making him want to cum again.

“Spark! JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!” Go cried, his voice hoarse from the amount of pleasurable vocalization he had to do.

“Come on Go, you can cum again, I know you like getting fucked like this!” Spark encouraged. His fingers started speeding up until the squelching sound filled the air. With a gentle curve of his fingers, Go launched up, moaning loudly.

“No! No! No!” Go cried as his cock bobbed. He didn’t want to cum again! He wanted fucked!

Spark just wasn’t having that tonight. A couple more well placed thrusts and curves and Go came a second time, coating his stomach again. Over stimulation filled his nerves and his body started to shiver as Spark pulled out his fingers.

“Go, I love you so much!” Spark whispered as he leaned up to plant a loving kiss on his boyfriends lips.

“Sparkkkkk” Go whimperd out as his boyfriend moved between his legs.

“This is it Bro. This is what we’ve been waiting for.” Spark encouraged as he wiped the copious amount of cum from Go’s abs and smeared it onto his dripping cock. Watching Go so enthralled in pleasure for so long worked him up into a frenzy and he needed to have Go now.

Go barely nodded and spread his legs as best he could.

Making himself comfortable, Spark eased the tip of his cock into Go’s opening and slowly entered him. Even after a very thorough finger fucking, Go had a knack for being nice and tight and oh so good to him.

Go moaned as Sparks long, thick cock filled his ass, reaching depths he wished Spark’s fingers could. But that wouldn’t be fun.

Balls deep, Spark and Go moaned in unison as the blond started to thrust into him.

“Fuck, Go you feel so amazing bro!” Spark moaned as they built up a steady rythem until Spark was pounding away at Go’s ass. The slapping of their bodies filled the air. Go was a moaning mess, begging for more and more.

“Feels good right bro? Well I’ve got something that will make it even better!” Spark gasped into Go’s ear, breathing heavy. Reaching up to the control, Spark turned the setting on the TENS unit up making stronger pulses flow into Go’s most sensitive body parts.

The effect was immediate and well appreciated. Go’s legs and ass tried to tighten up and clamp shut, making the friction oh so much more pleasurable.

“Fuck! Spark! TOO MUCH!” Go cried, shaking his head. His body was over stimulated to the point his cock got hard again. He couldn’t take it anymore. Spark was driving him mad.

“I know you like it.” Spark panted as he started kissing down Go’s neck, leaving hickey after hickey to show the world that he’s taken.

Go just whimpered as Spark ripped one of the pads off his nipples. “Oh! Look how hard they are!” Spark whispered hotly in his ear as he moved and gave it a long lick, teasing the nub with tip of his tongue. “SPARKKKKK!” Oh he was even more sensitive that he though. Spark thoroughly sucked on Go’s nipples, biting into his pec and sucking it a loud, lewd suck.

Go just couldn’t handle it anymore. Spark was fucking him so good, his body was overly sensitive and his cock was just so fucking hard.

“Sparkkkkk I wanna cum with you!” Go cried, gasping as his prostate was hit over and over. He just wanted to be done with this. He couldn’t handle it anymore.

That was all the encouragement that Spark needed.

Spark turned up the unit and shocked Go more, his thrusts pistioning into Go’s prostate. “YASSSSS GO!!! FUCK!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!” Spark gasped, his dick pulsing. “GONNA CUM GO!” Spark bit his lip as his thrusts became erratic.

“CUM IN ME SPARK!” Go cried out, his ass clenching. Spark came, his cock pulsing as Go’s ass was filled with Spark’s scalding hot cum, filling him deeply and fully. Go came with the sensation of being filled, every nook and cranny being filled over stimulated him to the point of making him moan loudly. Cum covered his abs, pooling between the deep ridges of his muscle.

As Spark regained coherent though, the turned off the device and looked at his boyfriend. Spark had actually fucked an orgasm out of his boyfriend and made him pass out of pleasure. Grinning down, Spark pulled out of his boyfriend and cleaned him up, untied him and made sure he was comfortable.

Chuckling, Spark moved the covers and cuddled into his boyfriend, making both of them comfortable.

“I love you so much Go, you have no idea.” Spark whispered into his ear.

“Mmmmm, love… you… too…” Go whispered in his sleep, as he nuzzled into his boyfriends warm chest.

 


End file.
